<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Really Happens At National Youth Training Camp by hhhhhhhappycow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371356">What Really Happens At National Youth Training Camp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhhhhappycow/pseuds/hhhhhhhappycow'>hhhhhhhappycow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Really Happens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also some implied Ushisaku, Atsumu and Hoshiumi are an underrated friendship, Dumb teenage boy antics, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kageyama gets bullied, Some minor Sakuatsu, They're such a chaotic duo and I love it, Training Camp, but kind of one-sided, but not really, if you squint a bit - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhhhhhappycow/pseuds/hhhhhhhappycow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu decides to film what life is really like at the All-Japan Youth Training Camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Really Happens [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Really Happens At National Youth Training Camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How many times can I write 'Atsumu snickers' before it gets annoying?</p><p>(I put it like 8 times when I first wrote this and then had to go back and change it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the screen flickers to life, two round faces appear. They’re squished together, peering down at it. The viewer is treated to a lovely shot of their nostrils.</p><p> </p><p>Their surroundings are obscured by darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, the two boys say in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Miya Atsumu”, the first announces.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Hoshiumi Kourai”, says the other.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is a day in the life at youth nationals training camp.”</p><p> </p><p>They wave.</p><p> </p><p>“See you in the morning!”, Hoshiumi cries.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched, intermittent beeping begins and is almost immediately drowned out by Atsumu’s groans. He is standing in the middle of a dimly-lit room with a bunk bed and a small window that reveals they are on the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>The beeping grows louder and there are sounds of shuffling outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi”, the boy holding the phone mutters, leaning up to punch at a shape huddled under blankets on the top bunk, “fire alarm, get up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi’s large eyes poke out from under the covers. “What time is it?” His voice crackles with sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Just after four?”</p><p> </p><p>The scene cuts to the two of them making their way into the corridor in their respective team jackets and trudging out into the cold, along with several other zombie-like residents.</p><p> </p><p>It then jumps to a pan of the field outside, where dark silhouettes are standing in groups and shuffling to keep warm, before the camera flips around to reveal Atsumu glaring while Hoshiumi makes condensation in the air with his warm breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Dragon breath”, says Hoshiumi, and he exhales again, conjuring forth more little clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu spots something off-camera and then the phone is being shoved into a dark-haired boy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you this morning, Kageyama?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama is still half-asleep and apparently does not notice the phone, because he squints over it at his fellow campmates. “If I find out who pulled the fire alarm…”</p><p> </p><p>He mutters something indistinct that causes both Atsumu and Hoshiumi to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The focus shifts to a much brighter scene: The same room from earlier, only with the lights flipped on overhead. It is messy, with empty chip packets on one of the beds and a bag where dirty clothes have been tossed in a haphazard pile and are spilling out over the lip. Both bunks are empty, the covers thrown back. The top one’s pillow is precariously dangling halfway over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s accented voice sounds. “It is now six-thirty am, we had a little bit more sleep once they accounted for everyone being there, all of the buildings were checked with no sign of a fire, and I have just had a shower so it is now Hoshiumi’s turn to use the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera moves towards a door on the side of the room, which is ajar. Through the crack between the door and the frame, Hoshiumi is visible, staring into the mirror and running his fingers through his hair, pausing now and then to reach into a tub of gel. Behind him, Atsumu’s grinning face can just be made out in the reflection.</p><p> </p><p>In an affected, high-pitched voice, Atsumu says; “Hoshiumi, got to make sure you get <em>all the height</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Still raking his fingers through his locks so that they stood up almost vertically and in the same strange voice, Hoshiumi replies; “<em>All the height</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>All the height</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>All the</em>- are you filming me?” Hoshiumi’s head whips around, an arm comes up as Atsumu backs away, and all that is visible is a blur of white while the clear sounds of a scuffle play over the top.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Seven am”, says Atsumu, “is breakfast time. I’m getting my nutrients. Hoshiumi is tall now, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>He swings the camera away from his face to point at Hoshiumi, standing next to him in what appears to be a relatively short queue and holding a blue plastic tray.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi glares and turns his back.</p><p> </p><p>The camera cuts so that it is facing out across the canteen, largely empty except for a couple of small groups and one or two boys eating alone. It zooms in on Kageyama, who stands in the center holding a laden tray for a minute, frowning, before he heads towards a table.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama attempts to make friends, part one”, Atsumu says as a voice-over.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama takes a seat next to a taller male with black curly hair, whose table is otherwise empty. He starts to eat.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, the other boy grabs his tray, stands, and moves to another empty table in the corner, the camera following him. It pivots back to Kageyama, who is sitting with a frozen expression of shock, his mouth half-full, while Atsumu guffaws in the background.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Several teenage boys stand in odd positions, dotted about a gym. They lean from one side to the other and back, their hands on their hips.</p><p> </p><p>The camera switches around to show Atsumu grinning beside another boy with messily-parted light hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, morning training”, Atsumu says, and then turns to his friend. “Where were you this morning, Komori?”</p><p> </p><p>“I slept in”, Komori answers. He rubs his eyes and smiles sheepishly. “What are you filming me for?”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu ignores his question. “What, were you tired after the alarm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” The sheepish grin grows, becomes bemused.</p><p> </p><p>“A growing boy needs his rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“He does.”</p><p> </p><p>The same curly-haired boy who fled from Kageyama earlier interrupts, the camera turning to reveal him storming towards them.</p><p> </p><p>“Komori, you need to stretch.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s busy right now.” Atsumu cuts across whatever Komori had been about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“And you need to stretch, too, Miya.”</p><p> </p><p>Komori hops to his feet and follows the boy away. The camera revolves a final time to show Atsumu sticking his tongue out at their backs as they walk away.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>A sweaty Atsumu is sat on a bench next to an equally sweaty Kageyama. Kageyama is drinking from a water bottle and looking at his phone. Atsumu shifts so that only half of his face is visible on screen, and the focus is on the younger setter.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Kageyama seems to realize Atsumu has his phone out and puts his hand up, grunting at Atsumu to fuck off. Atsumu snickers.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Back in the canteen, two trays of food sitting on a table are joined by a third, and the phone swings up to show Kageyama slumping into a seat besides Hoshiumi. The area is busier now than previously, several boys walking past behind them and the hum of chatter echoing around.</p><p> </p><p>“Kageyama attempts to make friends, part two”, Atsumu’s voice says.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama merely glares up at him as he takes a mouthful of food and, if looks could kill, this video would surely have a higher body count than the tape from The Ring.</p><p> </p><p>Next to him, Hoshiumi is frozen, staring down at his plate. The filming continues as Hoshiumi sits in silence and Kageyama munches on his lunch.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Hoshiumi turns and screams at the top of his lungs, right in Kageyama's face.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nearly falls off of his chair, grasping at the back to keep his balance, as Atsumu descends into bellows of laughter, the camera jostling.</p><p> </p><p>Another boy appears carrying a tray, asking; “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody answers him. He repeats his question while Hoshiumi and Atsumu keep laughing and Kageyama continues to eat, the scowl returning to and even intensifying upon his face.</p><p> </p><p>The camera cuts off as Hoshiumi begins a muffled apology.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s familiar face crowds the screen, the same sly grin sitting proud there.</p><p> </p><p>In between snickers, he chokes out; “Komori is doing his own warmup today.”</p><p> </p><p>The screen switches to show Hoshiumi on the floor, shrieking with laughter, and then pans up to Komori, standing in the center of a smaller gym, flapping his arms and rolling his hips. He does the ridiculous dance with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>Behind him, the tall boy with dark hair from earlier sits on a bench staring at his phone, ignoring everything that is happening in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Komori drops his entire upper body down, practically bending in half, and then snaps upright again, and Atsumu wheezes with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>There are footsteps and the sound of a door opening, and then an adult voice is asking; “What are you doing in here? Get back to the main gym.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>A distant shot of Hoshiumi sitting on a boy’s shoulders and holding a long stick, trying to poke down a ball that is stuck up in the roof of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The camera is aimed at a blank wall, and there are screams in the background. Multiple voices begin to speak over each other all at once as the screen swings about wildly, showing glimpses of a different bedroom, one that is almost the mirror image of Atsumu and Hoshiumi’s, albeit much tidier.</p><p> </p><p>Komori’s voice rings loudly over the others. “Sakusa, can we please just go to dinner now?”</p><p> </p><p>An arm appears in the frame, brandishing a slipper in one hand, and Atsumu is whispering; “Oh my god, Hoshiumi, just kill it.”</p><p> </p><p>A large beetle appears, scuttling up a far wall, and then the camera zooms back out to find Komori standing by the door. The boy with curly hair is backed away into a corner behind him, a horrified look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill it already”, he mutters.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying, Sakusa!”, Hoshiumi’s voice snaps. “It’s just fast and I don’t want it getting away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, give me that, I’ll get it”, Atsumu says, and his tanned hand appears to grasp the slipper.</p><p> </p><p>The beetle lifts into the air and screams rise alongside it.</p><p> </p><p>A blur of colors fills the screen as Atsumu runs out of the room and into the hallway. At some point the camera turns, just in time to show Hoshiumi leaping impossibly high in an attempt to scramble past Atsumu. He half-lands on top of him, yanking on the back of Atsumu’s shirt. The setter’s eyes almost bulge out of his head as he chokes and tries to elbow Hoshiumi away.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa appears, his panicked face looming closer, and then even closer still when he trips over the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing but the ceiling is visible when the phone goes flying, landing with a dull thud on the floor. There are further crashing noises in the background.</p><p> </p><p>Komori, bringing up the rear, shrieks; “Kiyoomi!”, and apparently manages to skid around the fray, stepping over the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off me!”, Sakusa screams.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one on top of me!”, Atsumu yells back.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the bug gone?”, pants Hoshiumi.</p><p> </p><p>Komori answers calmly. “Oh, it’s on the door to our room now. Sakusa, look.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to burn that room down!”, Sakusa yelps.</p><p> </p><p>A hand appears and the camera cuts out.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Look!”, Atsumu stage-whispers, “He- he finally made a friend!”</p><p> </p><p>The camera is directed at Kageyama and the other boy who asked whether Kageyama was okay earlier. They are sitting side by side, talking as they pick at what appears to be plates of rice and vegetables.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama looks across at them suddenly, his dark fringe flying because of the speed with which he turned his head. His eyes narrow and he holds his middle finger up.</p><p> </p><p>The viewer is then shown Atsumu, Hoshiumi, and Komori, all wiping at fake tears and nodding.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The phone inches its way around the corner, until its intended focus is revealed: Sakusa stands in a doorway, holding Hoshiumi up by the front of his shirt. He’s wearing clear plastic gloves.</p><p> </p><p>There are snickers in the background, which are clearly originating from Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gives Hoshiumi a tiny shake. “What did I say about coming into my room?”</p><p> </p><p>From somewhere behind Sakusa, Komori yells; “Just leave it, come on!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu laughs an obnoxious, high-pitched laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t look away from Hoshiumi, and the smaller boy’s defiant face turns to fear, his feet working to carry him away. Too bad they’re dangling a few inches off of the floor. “Are you going to come into my room again if I put you down?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is howling with laughter yet again.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like he’s talking to his pet cat or something”, he guffaws into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi is set down on the floor and his feet continue to move. Atsumu steps out slightly from around the corner so he can film his friend fleeing down the corridor, and then cackles even harder when Hoshiumi trips halfway along.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa’s head jerks around to stare into the camera, and the screen changes.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s friend from earlier is sitting on the edge of Atsumu’s bunk, staring at his phone. Weak sunlight filters in through the open window to the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Chigaya, you’ve got to bounce with me”, Hoshiumi is saying, “I bet you we can make this whole thing jump.”</p><p> </p><p>In a seated position on the top bunk, Hoshiumi starts bouncing up and down, and the entire frame shudders.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful, you'll hit your head", Chigaya mutters without looking up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay, he's got all that hair to cushion it", Atsumu says, and Chigaya's eyes flicker towards him with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Out of nowhere, there's a pinging sound and the bedframe shakes. Hoshiumi is flung against the railings as one side of the bunk bed collapses down onto the lower bunk.</p><p> </p><p>Chigaya ducks and dives out of the way onto the floor, and Hoshiumi is sent sprawling against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The camera is trained on Atsumu as he struggles to carry two bags in one arm against his chest, his other arm stretching out to where the phone is held.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting a new dorm room while they fix our bed”, he announces. Somewhere to the side, Hoshiumi grunts.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, please”, Komori is begging.</p><p> </p><p>The room is dark and a rectangle of light, coming in through the open doorway, frames Sakusa, his imposing figure leaning against the blank opposite wall with his hands tucked in the pockets of his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he says; “I’m not going in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just sit down for a few minutes”, Komori pleads, and the light catches on his teeth and eyes when he turns to glance at the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, quick, before someone hears you talking”, Hoshiumi’s voice hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nearly eleven”, says Sakusa. “I should be asleep by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I’m not going in there.”</p><p> </p><p>The screen cuts to show Sakusa squatting beside Atsumu with a disdainful look, the flashlight app on the phone shining like a spotlight on the wing spiker. Sakusa glares and rests his elbows on his knees, carefully hovering above the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice of you to join us”, Atsumu smirks.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa answers by pulling a mask up over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The flashlight shines around to show that besides Sakusa, Komori, Chigaya, Kageyama and Hoshiumi are gathered in a loose circle.</p><p> </p><p>Chigaya produces a pack of playing cards from his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy’s night”, Atsumu whoops.</p><p> </p><p>“Put the camera away, for fuck's sake”, says Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did I sign up for this?", Chigaya sighs.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is leaning over Kageyama, whose eyes are closed as he reclines on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to smile at the camera before reaching for something off-screen.</p><p> </p><p>With another smile, he pinches Kageyama’s nose, and when the younger boy’s eyes and mouth fly open, Atsumu squirts a water bottle into his face.</p><p> </p><p>Laughter explodes as Kageyama gives a gargled scream and pushes Atsumu away.</p><p> </p><p>Someone wearing an Itachiyama jacket holds a towel out and Kageyama takes it to wipe his face before throwing a betrayed look at where a giggling Chigaya is leaning into the frame.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The camera fades in once more, slowly rotating around the group.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa has given up squatting and is seated on top of somebody’s bag. Komori is wearing a blanket over his head like a veil. Chigaya is clutching an energy drink in both hands. Beside him, Kageyama is leaning back against the bunk beds, his eyes closed. Hoshiumi’s hair is relaxing at the ends, curving down like the head of a toothbrush which has been pressed too hard. He leans over Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s asleep again”, he mumbles, before turning to face forward.</p><p> </p><p>The screen is suddenly filled with Atsumu’s grinning face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa, truth or dare?”, Atsumu asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I refuse to play”, Sakusa replies, monotone.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re no fun. S’not like I was gonna make you kiss me or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Now if you were <em>Wakatoshi-kun</em>…”, Komori says, and the lens flicks back towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Komori”, Sakusa mutters, glaring at his teammate.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>It switches back towards Atsumu, who makes a face before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Chigaya, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“How come you’re always the one asking?”, protests Hoshiumi.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s eyes flicker up over the camera. “Because fuck you, that’s why.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, truth or dare!”, Hoshiumi bursts out.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I asked Chigaya first, you can’t just-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya, I think you should do it, it’s only fair”, Komori cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa says; “It is fair.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s face twists further and further in an expression akin to anguish with each sentence. “Shut up, both of you! <em>You’re</em> not even playing!”</p><p> </p><p>The camera swivels to reveal that he is pointing an accusing finger at Sakusa, who stares back impassively over his mask. Next to him, Komori has one hand over his own mouth so that neither of their expressions are fully visible.</p><p> </p><p>Hoshiumi starts to say something, but the conversation grinds to a halt when Chigaya whispers; “I was the one who set the fire alarm off.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Atsumu begins laughing, and the focus is on Chigaya’s face. The boy squints under the sudden glare from the flashlight.</p><p> </p><p>Chigaya shrugs, blinking hard and not looking directly at the camera. “That’s my truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally nobody asked about that, but okay”, says Hoshiumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do it?”, Komori queries.</p><p> </p><p>“I was super tired and hungry, so I got up looking for snacks, and I guess I tripped and fell against it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch out everybody, Chigaya’s a delinquent”, says Atsumu, and Chigaya looks around at the others demurely as they begin to chuckle, fighting against the tiny smile tugging at his lips as though he is unsure whether it is alright for him to join in.</p><p> </p><p>A sudden roar has Atsumu leaping back, and then Kageyama is a blur flying across the screen to get at Chigaya.</p><p> </p><p>Six voices start screaming all at once as Komori and Hoshiumi rush to grab a hold of Kageyama, Chigaya attempts to get away and falls over Sakusa, and Atsumu fumbles the phone before catching it.</p><p> </p><p>A door bangs open and a voice yells; “All of you, quiet! To your own rooms, now!”, and the screen cuts to black.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>